cambriafandomcom-20200213-history
Captain's Bay
Captain's Bay is a walled-in city in Northwestern Palea. An important port and trade city, it was lead by Duke Rusefeld until recently, after the Revolt Against Captain's Bay. It is now run entirely by the Ajani. Originally with a peak population of 14,756, it now contains just about 3,400 Ajani who run the entire city and refer to it as Ajani Bay. Captain's Bay is named after the many famous naval commanders from Nea that often stayed in and departed from the bay. Foundation Captain's Bay was founded strictly as a trade destination from Nea and Protera, starting as just a hamlet, but growing rapidly as word of easy work spread to the surrounding cities. It took only 20 years for the population to grow from a hamlet of 80 people to a bustling city of over 14,000. The Genesis of the Ajani As Captain's Bay's business in trade and import grew, the population seemed unable to fully complete the immense amount of trade required and remain happy. Duke Rusefeld, tired of unhappy citizens and poor quality of work, discussed solutions with his cabinet. After much deliberating, the idea of creating magical beasts capable of working extra long hours was deemed the solution, and the court wizards went to work. Duke Rusefeld asked that the magical servants being created would be made in the form of a lion, based on his family crest, and thus the Ajani were created. Leading the project was Court Grand Wizard Gregory Captain , who gave these Lionfolk their name based on an old legend of a lion of impossible size who was said to reside in the forests of Protera . The Prosper of Captain's Bay For five years, the Ajani served unquestioningly, working from early in the morning to late at night at the docks. Their lack of sleep lead them to work very well as servants and guards, and the city's productivity grew immensely. Most citizens saw these Lionfolk as just beasts of labor, and either paid no mind to the powerful beasts, or even treated them with hostility. However, the Ajani continued to work day and night for the Duke, the city, and the trade. The Revolt Against Captain's Bay One Ajani by the name of Piraj knew that this treatment was unfair, and approached the Duke directly, disgusing himself as a royal servant to get past the guards. When confronted, the Duke showed no remorse or empathy, and thus banned Piraj from ever entering the castle again and replacing his job at the docks. Piraj held underground meetings to inform the other Lionfolk that there was more to life than working at docks, and soon had amassed the entirety of the Ajani population to revolt. After four bloody days of fighting, many civilians of Captain's Bay had fled the city, with the few remaining being killed. Though it was a long fight, the Lionfolk came out victorious, despite the eventual death of Piraj at the hands of the Duke and Court Grand Wizard Gregory Captain. Now a martyr, Piraj was given the surname Goldmane after his brilliant mane and the light he showed to the other Lionfolk. The City Now Nowadays, 3,400 Ajani run the entire trade operation in the city, and refer to the city as Ajani Bay. Any mention of Captain's Bay is viewed as anything from disrespectful to hostile. Very rarely are non-Ajani welcomed into the city. After The Red Ruin Some survivors of The Red Ruin headed north to find refuge in the city. Though they are not welcomed into the city, the Ajani officials have been generous in providing food and makeshift shelter outside of the city walls. Some tension has arisen as a result of refugees wanting to be inside the city, while some Ajani extremists believe their people should not be helping humans. There have been reports of distress from inside the city due to strange beasts rising up from the sewer systems and basements of buildings. Category:Cities and Towns